Summer Nightmare
by Castryn Kavitai
Summary: Albus has a horrifying nightmare and finds himself turning to Minerva for comfort. This is a MM/AD centered one-piece taking place during the summer in between GoF and OotP; contains fluff, angst, and snuggles. Rated K to be safe as there are mentions of death and violence.


**Summer Nightmare**

_A/N: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the mentioned characters – they are JKR's wonderful creations, I am a simple fan with an over-reactive imagination. This is a MM/AD centered one-piece taking place during the summer in between GoF and OotP; contains fluff, angst, and snuggles. Rated K+ to be safe as there are mentions of death and violence. Read, review, and enjoy! Let me know if you like it!_

Albus Dumbledore awoke with a start; cold sweat clung to the headmaster's body as he gasped for air, his eyes wide with terror. Dumbledore had just woken from a horrifying dream that was the result from Voldemort's recent return to strength. In this nightmare, he had recollections of former tragedies from the times when the wizarding world had been terrorized by Voldemort's first rampage and during Grindewald's reign of terror. However, what had shocked Albus the most had been visions of ruthless killings of the current members of the reestablished Order of the Phoenix. Albus was forced to witness the murders of the entire Weasly family, one by one, as Molly wailed her grief; he saw Lupin and Serious blown to bits before his eyes and Tonks succumb to her grief, but worst of all, he watched in stunned dismay as Minerva was zapped through the heart with a hex from a death eater before her helpless body was ruthlessly flung from a cliff, as he, the supposedly "greatest wizard" of his time, just sat there and watched it happen, unable to do anything about it.

Realizing that any further attempts at sleep would be futile until he saw for himself that Minerva was unharmed, the aging headmaster quickly changed into his beloved midnight blue robes and dashed out of his office, walking in a hurried stride through the corridors. Albus was suddenly grateful that it was a few weeks into the summer holidays and that it was highly unlikely that he would bang into anyone who might delay his current task or ask suspicious questions in regards to his current dishelmed, and rather frantic, appearance.

Panting slightly as he reached the portrait that protected the Head of Gryffindor's private quarters, he took a few moments to slow his breathing and calm his racing heart. Once he felt at least somewhat composed, he looked upon Godrick Gryffindor who was currently watching the headmaster from his portrait with apparent curiosity.

"What brings you here so early in the Morning, Headmaster? It can't be much later than four o'clock! Is something wrong?"

"I need to speak with Professor McGonagall" Albus replied, thankful that his voice remained the same calm even tone he was used to. "Could you alert her of my presence?"

"I shall inform Miss McGonagall of your request now. I shall return momentarily." And he slid out of his portrait and into one in Minerva's bedroom. "My Lady" he called to the sleeping professor, and when she had woke and turned to face him, he could tell she was obviously irate about being woken so early. "I am afraid that the headmaster wishes to speak with you; I believe it is urgent by the way he is acting." he added in hopes of avoiding and wrath she might feel; brave as he may be, it would be easier if the lady he protected was not angry with him.

"Very well. Inform the headmaster that I shall be up in a moment. You may go ahead and let him into the sitting room." And with a bow, Godrick left.

"My lady states that she will join you momentarily and that you may wait in the sitting room for her." Gryffindor said as he returned. Albus thanked him gratefully when the portrait swung open and he quickly stepped inside, pulling it closed behind him.

Minerva forced herself to leave the comfort of her warm bed, groaning as her feet made contact with the cold stone floor, sending shivers up her spine. The transfiguration professor wanted to just curl back up and drift off to sleep again, and if had been anyone else she would have, but in all her years of knowing the man, she had never known Albus to demand her attention without warning unless he truly needed it, and Minerva was sure should wasn't capable of bringing herself to deny him anyway. Pulling on a thick tartan dressing gown over her pajamas, she was thankful for the warmth it provided and began searching for her slippers. Upon finding them, she pulled them on and hastily made her way to join Albus in the sitting room, unsure of what could be bothering him as this merlin forsaken hour.

As she entered the room, Albus instantly leapt frantically to his feet, earning himself an odd look from the Head of Gryffindor, and the witch started dreading what was coming.

"Albus, whatever is the matter?" she asked apprehensively, worried by Albus' apparent anxiety; she had never seen him this spooked before.

When Albus pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against him, Minerva found herself in stunned silence at his actions, and she could feel the blush rising in her cheeks as Albus clung desperately to her, obviously petrified of letting her go.

"Thank Merlin you're alright!" he breath, his face pressed against hers and he heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? Albus, what's happened?" she tried pulling back to look at his face, but found that her attempts were futile as he only proceeded to hold her tighter against him, alarming Minerva even more by his distressed manner – this was nothing like Albus at all!

"No, nothing bad has happened specifically. That is, unless you count one appalling nightmare that has resulted in an unreasonably shaken and utterly foolish wizard" He responded with a light chuckle, but it wasn't the same hearty laugh that Minerva was familiar with, and it sounded rather forced.

"A nightmare?" Minerva asked, feeling even more puzzled. "You mean to tell me that you are this worked up over some silly dream?" she asked, and as she pulled back to look into his eyes, she discovered that was able to this time, but found herself instantly missing the contact.

"I am afraid he so" Dumbledore responded shamefully, not meeting her eyes.

"What was this dream about?" Minerva asked gently, raising a had to cup his cheek, blushing when he covered it with his own. "I must assume it was horrible based on how you are currently acting."

"I…I am not sure that I am capable of giving voice to it." He said, but as Albus looked up and saw the pleading look in her eyes, he knew he would have to confess it to her – he **did** wake her up over it after all. "If we must go into it, them may we at least sit down?" he asked, nodding his head at the couch.

"Of course" Minerva responded, and as they sat down she pulled out and pointed her wand of the fireplace and with a muttered "_Incendio_!" a pleasant fire sprung to life, filling the room with soothing warmth. When Albus heaved a heavy sigh, she took his hands in her own, giving them a reassuring squeeze, and encouraged him to begin his recollection of the nightmare that had him so worked up. Albus gave a resigned sigh before launching into his tale.

"It started out with Harry informing me of Voldemort's return to power just weeks ago." He began, noticing when McGonagall flinched at the use of the dark wizard's name. "From there, I began witnessing old memories of the troubled times we faced in the days of Grindewald and Voldemort's first days, oh, come now Min!" he sigh exasperatedly as she flinched yet _again_ at the name. "There's no reason to fear his name – words are entirely harmless until we ourselves give them the power to do otherwise."

"I know Albus" she replied disgracefully, staring at their joined hands. "I guess it just takes some time getting used to it." And the self-shame was evident in her voice, instantly forcing Dumbledore to regret his brash words.

"No, I'm sorry my dear." He said gently, and pulled her into a hug for a second time that morning. "I should have never said that – we all have reasons to fear him, and while it's just a name, it's the meaning behind that name that ills us with dread; just look at everything he's done…" and he wrapped his arms even tighter around her.

"So it was those old memories that disturbed you so much? I could understand why – we all witnessed some horrifying things back in those days."

"Marlin do I wish it were just that Min! I could have dealt with those as they are over and in the past and have already been dealt with. No, what troubled me where the apparitions of possible tragedies we may face now that Voldemort has risen again. I…I saw…Oh, Min!" and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, shaking with terror, and to Minerva's shock: suppressed tears. She couldn't help but wonder if she had even seen Dumbledore cry before. Realizing he was too distressed to continue right at that moment, she just held him in her arms, doing her best to comfort her dearest friend.

"It's alright Albus." She murmured gently to him. "I'm here."

"But what if you weren't?" he asked suddenly, jerking upright and startling Minerva. "What if I lost you? What would I do then?" his eyes were wide with terror as he spoke.

"Albus, what in Merlin's beard are you…oh!" and her eyes widened too, but in understanding. "I don't know what you say exactly, but I need you to trust me and to understand that I would never leave you. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, I do, but Merlin – having to watch stuck in place as you were torn so ruthlessly from me…it's not a thought I'll easily forget."

"It's alright Albus – it's over now." Minerva crooned reassuringly to him, bringing a hand up to stroke his hair in a soothing manner. "The nightmare has gone and I'm right here. Everything is fine." And they both just sat there, holding each other and taking comfort by the other's presence.

Albus yawned as he stretched the sore muscles in his neck, vaguely aware that he had fallen asleep on the couch. As he went to get up, he noticed a heavy weight on his chest and, as he looked down, he pleasantly surprised to see Minerva curled up asleep against him, reminding him of his nightmare and the events it lead to. Not wanting to risk waking her after he had so rudely forced her out of bed just a few short hours ago, he wrapped his arms securely around her and rested his chin against the top of her head, smiling as her hair gently tickled his face. When he felt Minerva snuggle comfortably against him, sighing happily in her sleep, Albus smiled happily to himself and let his eyelids fall shut, drifting off to peaceful sleep. He once again felt thankful that it was currently the summer vacation, as his and Minerva's absence from breakfast in a few hours would not raise suspicion as many members of the staff, including both of them on occasion, would sleep in a little late and just have food brought up from the kitchen to their personal quarters later in the day.


End file.
